The Pizza
Summary After being unable to pay Larry for their pizza, Gumball and Darwin must work at Domino's to pay him off. Plot One night, Gumball and Darwin get hungry, but Richard ends up cooking dinner. He was heating up a frozen pizza, but his favorite TV show comes on (ironically is "The Amazing World of Gumball".). The frozen pizza remains in the oven, and when Gumball and Darwin finally take it out, it's burnt to a crisp. They then go into the living room to complain to Richard about this. Richard then tells them to have something else; but all there is left is fruit (which they refuse to eat.). They then get out the phone book and they call Domino's for a large pepporoni pizza. 29 minutes later, the pizza man still hasn't arrived; and they then remember that if it takes 30 minutes or more to get here then it's free. But just before the 30 minute mark, the pizza man knocks at the door. They then answer the door to Larry, the pizza man. Gumball then tells Larry that they don't have any money. So then Larry tells the two that they'll have to work it off. At Domino's, Larry tells them that to work the pizza off that they need to make an order and then deliver it. Darwin points out to Larry that they can't drive; so instead they have to use a Larry's bicycle. But the bike doesn't have a basket so they'll have to carry it. They then get an order from Tobias. Darwin has the cook the pizza while Gumball delivers it. But Darwin realizes that making pizzas is harder than he thought. But after a few tries, he manages to finish the pizza. He then gives it to Gumball to deliver it. But on the way to Tobias house, he runs over a pothole and falls off the bike. He then returns to Domino's and asks Darwin to make another pizza. Darwin was frustrated but he was able to make another. On the road again, Gumball encounters the Robber and his assistant, Tony who was also a fingerprint. They both pointed guns at Gumball and demanded the pizza. Gumball refuses but Tony then tries to shoot Gumball but instead hits the bike tire causing it to deflate. Now frightened, Gumball hands the pizza to Tony and him and the Robber run off. Gumball once again returns to Domino's with Larry's deflated tire. He quickly replaces the tire with a garbage can lid and runs back in. He then asks Darwin to make another pizza. More frustrated now, he still makes the pizza. This time he actually makes it to Tobias's house. Tobias answers and is a little surprised that Gumball is the delivery man. Gumball asks Tobias for the money, but Tobias then points out it's been over 30 minutes and that now it's free. Gumball then returns to Domino's. The two then tell Larry that they are free. But Larry stops them before they leave. Larry then shows them the deflated tire and that they now have to work off the bike. The two then scream. The End﻿. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Dominos. Tobias' House makes it's first appearance here also. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions